User blog:HaydenStudios/Duke Nukem vs. John Rambo (rematch)
Duke Nukem: The all-american, womanizing, ass-kicking, muscular defender of earth from two alien invasions. VS. John Rambo: The Green Beret who only wants American citizens to appreciate their country's soldiers. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?!?!? Duke Nukem 256px-Shotgun dnf.png|Duke's shotgun Ripper Chaingun.png|The Ripper Chaingun Laser blaster.jpg|The Laser Blaster 256px-Pipebomb.png|A crate of Pipebombs Devastator.png|The Devastator John Rambo Colt1911.jpg|Colt M1911 300px-Skorpion-SA-VZ-61.jpg|Skorpion vs. 61 Rambo First Blood Part 2 Pics 28.jpg|Rambo with a Composite Bow 200px-MK2_grenade_DoD.jpg|A frag grenade RamboRPG.png|Rambo using an RPG X-Factors Duke/John Training: 70/93 John Rambo underwent a lot of training, being taught to ignore pain. The same cannot be said for Duke. Although the latter has demonstrated some innate talent for wielding guns and was able to apply this to slaughtering hordes of aliens, this is still no match for hands-on training. Stealth: 73/95 Duke isn't all too talented with stealth. He occasionally harnesses equipment with cloaking capabilities, as well as can distract enemies with the holoduke, but his skill with it is far outclassed by Rambo's ingenuity, having snuck into prisons almost entirely unnoticed, or blended in with his surroundings before striking. Agility: 80/83 Both men are in fairly good shape. While this is so, their main focus of fitness is on strength, and have not optimized agility to the farthest extent. A small edge goes to Rambo as he has come out of a few more chases than his opponent. Stamina: 93/81 Duke has achieved feats of surviving certain amounts of damage before falling that can only be described as super-human. Rambo can take a bit more than the average Joe, having been taught to ignore pain, but this level of stamina just can't match up to that of Duke Nukem. Battlefield Experience: 95/93 Duke has fought much stronger foes than Rambo has, and has fought them for awhile. Rambo may have been fighting for years, but unlike Duke, he's never fought a giant mother alien, took down an evil scientist and his robots, or saved the entire planet. Killer Instinct: 80/100 Rambo can assasinate people at short notice, and describes it as being "as easy as breathing". Duke rather falls short of this. Strength: 96/83 Both warriors are very muscular men. Although it is to be noted that Duke takes steroids, and has accomplished near super-human feats with the muscle in his legs. Rambo rather falls short of this, with his strength maximizing to that of a man at his physical peek with no augmentations. Intelligence: 75/87 Duke is cocky and not very intelligent, nor does he really bother with tactics. Rambo is on the contrary, save a rarely showing ego when telling his adversaries what's to come. Psychological Health: 76/68 Rambo was once held in an enemy prison and severely tortured for a long period of time. While he has recovered for the most part, there are some scars from his captivation, both physical and mental, that will never fully heal. Duke is rather full of himself, and occasionally exhibits immature characteristics. AVERAGE: 82/87 My Edges Melee: The decapitations performed by Duke with his mighty boot can only be described as super-human. While Rambo is very handy with his knife, a deft stab just can't match up to pure brute force in my opinion. MY EDGE: DUKE NUKEM Close Range: The M1911 is a mere pistol. A shot gun packs lots of bullets into one round. There's not really much to say here. MY EDGE: DUKE NUKEM Mid Range: The ripper chaingun is a three-barreled rapidfire machine gun that will completely tear through Rambo. The skorpion is almost laughable compared to what Duke's packing. MY EDGE: DUKE NUKEM Long Range: While more modern than his others, the laser blaster is one of Duke's less destructive weapons. Rambo is exceptional at aiming with his bow, and if at a distance could take Duke out easily with it. MY EDGE: JOHN RAMBO Explosive: Both explosives deal more or less the same amount of damage, but Duke with his pipe bombs is able to remotely activate them at his leisure, whether biding his time, or not wanting to run the risk of getting the pipe bomb thrown back at him before it detonates. Rambo's frag grenades, on the other hand, have a fixed time. MY EDGE: DUKE NUKEM Special: While one shot from the RPG is much more powerful than one missile from the Devastator, the former can only fire one shot before needing to reload which is rather a pain. Duke's devastator, on the other hand, has a two barrels, can fire very rapidly, and it is a little while before it needs reloading. MY EDGE: DUKE NUKEM My Overall Edge Duke obviously dominates by a long shot in arsenal. On the other hand, Rambo possesses far superior training as well as dominates in other key X-factors, and many say that brains is better than brawn. I was thinking Rambo for a while, but then again, the odds are stacked quite heavily against Rambo with how superior Duke's arsenal is. This is going to be a very close battle. I really can't decide. I need your help figuring this one out. Voting Voting will end on July 1st, 2012. Votes only stating the name of the warrior or consisting of one or two sentences that makes mention of only one warrior will not count. Votes consisting of one or two sentences with mention of both warriors or consisting of three or more sentences that makes mention of only one warrior will count as a half vote. Votes that either provide edges or consist of three or more sentences with mention of both warriors will count as a full vote. If I see a vote that is sufficiently thorough but either doesn't provide any good or strong reasons, bashes one warrior in excess, says a bunch of things that aren't true, or is obviosly just trying to put more words into his/her vote to meet the vote criteria, I reserve the right to deem that vote as either none, or as half. Copy votes will not be counted at all, regardless of how thorough the vote with which it's agreeing is. The battle will be one on one. The Battle Duke Nukem is walking down a narrow street, searching for remaining alien invaders after hearing rumors that a few remained within the surrounding area. After nearly an hour, he mutters to himself, “I thought those rumors might be bull****”. Suddenly, an explosion erupts from a gas station a few blocks down. Intrigued, Duke heads in the dilapidated gas station's direction saying, “Heh, maybe I'll get to see some action after all.” A few minutes later, a voice speaks through the town speakers, “Attention all civilians. For your own safety, please evacuate the streets immediately. Remain indoors until you receive further instructions. I repeat, this is a police emergency, please evacuate the streets immediately.” Sheriff William Teasle sets down the microphone, and walks over to a cabinet in the police department to retrieve a rifle. As he examines his choices, Kernel Sam Trautman comes up behind him. “They found Rambo's body.” says Teasle, removing one of the rifles from the cabinet and turning to face the Kernel. “As a matter of fact, it stole an army truck. Blew up a gas station on the other side of town.” The Kernel looks down for a very brief moment, eliminating what little doubt existed that John Rambo is still alive. Trautman looks back up. “That kid is resilient.” says the Kernel. “Why don't you forget what you're thinking and clear out while you can?” he continues. The sheriff clenches his teeth and says, “Get the f*** out of here Trautman, and take you advice with you! When I talked to you earlier this afternoon, you knew he was still alive, didn't you?” After a pause, the Kernel replies, “I suspected.” Teasle cracks a smile. “Yeah, sure. Sure, that's why you stuck around. You trained him. You taught him how to get out of places like that cave.” William Teasle starts to walk out of his office, battle ready, briefly followed by Trautman. “But he's not going to get out of this place.” he continues. “Teasle! You and all your men couldn't handle him before, now what makes you think you can handle him now?” retorts Trautman. “Because God knows what damage he's prepared to do.” the Kernel continues, sighing. Duke is nearing the source of the commotion when a police officer behind him says, “Sir, I need you to get off the streets, and take cover indoors.” “I don't have time for your evacuation bull****.” Retorts Duke, continuing onward. The officer becomes flustered “Sir, I'm sorry, but this is a police emergency. Take cover now, or I will have to apprehend you.” Duke turns around to face the police officer. “It's my way or-” Says Duke, pausing for a moment. “Hell! It's my way!” The officer is startled. “Oh! Duke Nukem! Uh, sorry, never mind, carry on.” The police officer then flees from the scene. “What a pussy.” Duke murmurs. Duke suddenly hears some gun fire, followed by the power going out in several buildings. Rambo stealthily enters an idle ammunition store. He then begins gathering a wide assortment of bullets, gasoline containers and cylinders of gun powder, concentrating them into one pile. After generating a sizable pile of explosives, Rambo opens one of the cylinders of gunpowder and pours a trail of it on the floor leading from the pile out to the back door. Before Rambo ignites the gunpowder, however, a voice calls to Rambo. “Hey pal, I like big explosions too, but maybe that's not what you had in mind.” Rambo is startled at Duke's sudden appearance. Before heading out the back door, Rambo fires his Skorpion vz. 61 at the trail of gunpowder which ignites, and begins heading toward the pile. Duke quickly rushes over to the spark traveling along the trail of gun powder over to the pile of explosives, and stomps on it, temporarily preventing an explosion. Duke examines the back door which Rambo presumably fled through. Suspecting an ambush, Duke tosses a pipe bomb right outside the door and detonates it. Duke Nukem then rushes out through the door to find Rambo to the left, staggering up and sprinting off into the parking lot outside of the building. Nukem pulls out his ripper chain-gun as Rambo flees. The rounds from Duke's chain-gun impact on the road behind Rambo, chasing him until he makes it to cover behind a car. Duke throws a pipe bomb at the car Rambo's hiding behind which detonates just after he flees to another car for cover. Duke detonates that car with a pipe bomb as well, but not before Rambo makes it to another car. This process repeats until Duke only has on pipe bomb left. Not wanting to waste his last pipe bomb, Duke pulls out his devastator and rains chaos with it out in the parking lot. A tumult of explosions erupt from cars that are stuck by it, followed by a clamor of car alarms. Rambo runs out of options until he throws a frag grenade out to Duke's position. Duke spots a doughnut shop across the street with a giant doughnut on top of the roof. Duke kicks the grenade causing it to soar through the air and detonate in midair right in the center of the doughnut. Duke Nukem smiles, saying to himself “Damn, I'm good.” Rambo suddenly comes out of nowhere right next to Duke who barely maneuvers around Rambo's jab with his knife. John darts back into the ammunition store and takes out an RPG. Duke hits the dirt just as the RPG launches, causing it to soar over him and impact and explode a car several yards behind him. Nukem gets up to see Rambo loading an arrow onto a composite bow. Duke throws his last pipe bomb into the store which is headed for Rambo's head, but he dodges by merely moving his head the the side. John realizes, however, that Duke wasn't aiming for his head, but rather the pile of ammunition and explosives just behind him on top of which the pipe bomb lands. Rambo redirects the aim of his arrow at Duke's hand holding the remote detonator for the last pipe bomb and fires. The arrow hits the detonator held by Duke just before he presses the button, sending it flying out of his hand, and sliding underneath the most recently inflamed car several yards behind Duke. “Son of a b****!” says Duke, caught off guard. Rambo then quickly draws his blade and throws it right at the head of the surprised Duke who barely jumps to the side and see the blade fly right in front of him. “Now you're really pissing me off!” shouts Duke. Duke walks into the ammunition store once again, and John pops out from behind him and winds some rope, most likely sitting around somewhere in the store, around Duke's neck and pulls. Duke is startled, and is getting choked. The two remain still for several seconds, and Rambo winds the rope around Duke's neck even further, and pulls even tighter. Duke is now suffocating even harder, and falls to his knees, most likely about to suffocate. Duke exerts what strength he can, and thrusts himself downward, flipping Rambo over and onto the floor in front of him. Duke gasps at his breath of fresh air, gets up, and removes from his neck and tosses aside the rope Rambo tried to use to strangle him. Rambo as well has gotten up. “There's only two ways this can end. And in both of them, you die!” says Duke. Rambo clenches his teeth. Both warriors rush up to each other and grip their hands on each other's necks. Rambo knee's Duke a couple of times, until Duke does a significantly stronger knee of his own which causes Rambo to relinquish his grip on Duke and take a few steps back. Finally, Duke takes a few steps forward and kicks Rambo in the stomach with his mighty boot, breaking five of his ribs, and making him cry in pain falling backwards onto the pile of ammunition and gasoline topped with Duke's last pipe bomb. Rambo tries to get up, but is far too weak from the blow. Duke pulls out a cigar an lights it with a nearby hand-held lighter. “Hail to the king, baby.” says Duke, before putting the cigar in his mouth. Duke walks out of the back door of the ammunition store for the last time, but keeps the lid of the hand lighter open, throwing it onto the floor behind himself as he leaves. The lighter lands on the trail of gun powder which sparks back up, and leads to the pile of explosives. The fuse of gun powder reaches the pile of ammunition, gasoline, gunpowder, ammunition and Duke's last pipe bomb, detonating it all with John Rambo right on top. Duke silently and casually walks away from the exploding ammunition store away from which he's now at a safe distance. An immense mushroom of fire erupts above the store, followed by smoke, and fire emitting from all the store's windows. The entire state police is attracted to the scene, later recovering the shattered remains of Rambo's body. Duke successfully leaves the scene undisturbed by any police. Sheriff William Teasle arrives on the scene, ready to take on Rambo. He stops, and drops both his jaw and his rifle at the sight of the explosion. “What the HELL is going on?!” he shouts. One of his deputies comes up behind him and says “Looks like someone took Rambo out for us.” WINNER: DUKE NUKEM Expert's Opinion While Rambo was more stealthy and much better trained, Duke possessed a a harder hitting arsenal by far, as well as greater strength that made this his fight to win. Rambo put up quite a fight, but Duke Nukem was simply too powerful for him. Rematch Information The author's original motive for this rematch was by no means to get a different outcome, but merely to write a simulation, as he thought the match-up was an interesting one, but was bummed at the lack of a simulation. The original author himself supported Rambo in the original battle, as did the author if this rematch. As he started writing the blog post, he started feeling unsure about whether Rambo really was the deadlier warrior, and after the first two Duke votes came in, he even began rooting for him inside. Little did he know for quite some time that the reason the original author gave consent for this rematch was mostly because he changed his mind to thinking that Duke was the deadlier warrior. In the end, the outcome changed to Duke being unanimously decided on as the deadlier warrior the second time around. Category:Blog posts